


Of Thieves, Space, and Strange Things

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [6]
Category: Leverage, Sanctuary (TV), Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: GFY, Gen, collected shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of super-shorts and snippets in the fandoms that have fallen off my list of ones to work on for my Travel Collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leverage: OFC: Let Them Win

She's heard of the Leverage team, and she knows her employer is the sort of individual they go after. As she watches her employer's yacht floating in the cove below her, guests arriving for his latest party, the only question she has to ask herself is if she's willing to let them win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	2. Leverage: Parker: Vertical Highway

For her, the vertical is as much a highway as the horizontal is to everyone else. Wires and harnesses and the thrill of freefall. And when she uses a horizontal path, it isn't always on the ground. Rafters and rooftops are as passable as sidewalks. She doesn't understand why everyone else prefers to be limited in their modes of transportation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	3. Leverage: Parker: Thrill

Rain made her job more dangerous - and all the more thrilling. Metal made slick with the moisture, glass slippery. Even her ropes don't have the same grip as they normally would; and some of them swell, making it harder to undo the knots. It doesn't stop her, doesn't even really slow her down. Parker grins, and lets herself fall backward off the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	4. The Mummy: Shifting Sands

There are no roads in the desert, no set tracks through the shifting sands. Only the memories of the elders of the places to guard against outsiders, the sun, and the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	5. Sanctuary: OFC: Thrive In Darkness

She is at home in the dark, perched high on rocks that overlook the village. Her people, who thrive in darkness, nestled safe in this crevice of the earth where they can make a life for themselves. Nevermind those who envy the surface dwellers, or the humans who built their city in the deeps. They don't hold any great fascination for her, or for her people. This is their place, and they will keep it against any intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absense of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	6. Star Wars: Qui-Gon Jinn: No Regrets

He regrets nothing of the road he has traveled, nor the road ahead of him. He only regrets that those whose paths diverge from his will see their roads as more difficult without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	7. Star Wars: Qui-Gon Jinn: Recruit

He doesn't know the exact recruiting methods - or the reasoning behind their choices of whom to recruit - that the women in charge of this place employ, but it has so far proved to be an interesting existence. Not the least of which is the variety of sentients that call the pocket universe that is their base of operations home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Foxhole, a shared universe.
> 
> Written for the prompt "cove", and don't ask me how it relates.
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	8. Star Wars: Darth Maul: Force

He couldn't see anything. Couldn't feel, couldn't hear or taste or smell. Almost couldn't think. All there was, all he knew, was darkness. No emotion, no sensation. Those were both distant. Unimportant. All that remained was him and the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


End file.
